The overall goal of this proposal is to develop and validate a method for imaging lipoprotein distribution in various organs and in atheroma. This will be accomplished with the use of a class of radiopharmaceuticals new to nuclear medicine - radiolabelled lipoproteins. Studies in our laboratory have shown that the healing wall of the experimentally injured aorta of the rabbit selectively accumulates low-density lipoproteins (LDL) and that this vessel can be imaged extracorporeally with radiolabelled low-density lipoproteins (LDL). The uptake of LDL by multiple organs can also be estimated. Our published preliminary studies in man with 125I radiolabelled LDL have shown that carotid atheroma can also be imaged extracorporeally. We propose to extend these studies to various modified lipoproteins and to more appropriate radiolabels such as 99mTc.